Networked computing devices allow individual users, businesses, government entities, and other organizations to collect, share, and review a wide spectrum of data. With the increasing popularity of networked computing; capabilities in all aspects of personal and professional lives, very large amounts of data, or big data, may accumulate. Reviewing big data, typically through search services, becomes a challenge.
The mining of big data is cost prohibitive and time consuming, as big data is vast and may include information that is both structured and unstructured. Additionally, users typically want to see a focused subset of information about a searched item. However, given the abundance of data closely or remotely related to almost every search term, search services may not be able to provide the focused information to the user. Moreover, data owners may want their data to be presented to the user in a controlled manner.